


A Good Day for Dreaming

by DreamMalecShipper



Series: Favourite Malec! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamMalecShipper/pseuds/DreamMalecShipper
Summary: Malec One-shots! For your enjoyment!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Favourite Malec! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102967
Kudos: 11





	1. After the Wedding

Jia shut her book. "Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Magnus Lightwood-Bane. You are now married. Let us rejoice."

As Jia said the words that he had longed to hear, for five years, he felt a great peace descend on him. Magnus's cat eyes gleamed with unshed tears, his expression not amused, as it so often was, but full of love, and the way he looked at Alec made his chest hurt, with so much love he felt he was bursting.

Alec moved towards his husband, _By the Angel it felt so good to even think that_ , and Magnus took his face in his hands, and kissed him. It was like no other, it spoke volumes. It held the promise, not of forever, but as long as they both shall live. When they pulled back, and looked at their friends, he finally felt completely at peace.

As their friends rushed to congratulate them, Alec's hand never left Magnus's. Magnus watched as Jace hugged Alec, while Clary hugged him. His little biscuit was sniffling, and Jace looked so proud, and Magnus felt again,the mixture of exasperation and love that he had felt for many Lightwoods and Fairchilds and Herondales over the years.

Izzy was there next, as she pulled them both in a hug, and she was crying, his jacket was damp. She smiled, and Magnus had never felt such love for his _sister-in-law_ , she had supported Alec for all these years. Behind her were his kids. He never thought he'd have what Tessa had, or what Catarina had when she raised the Lost Herondale. He was right. He had something, which according to his prejudiced opinion,was better.

Rafael stood, in his gold jacket, his hand in Max's little blue one, trying his best not to smile, but Magnus could see through him. They rushed over to them, Rafael barrelling into Magnus, his little voice saying, "Papa!"

Max ran to Alec, and Alec picked him up, with one hand as he cuddled into his chest.

"Oh my baby." Max smiled up at him.

"Are you and papa married now? Are you happy now?"

Alec laughed, a carefree laugh and he smiled, lighting up the whole world.

"I've never been happier, my little blueberry"

The next few moments were, a blur, to both of them. Later, when the sun was sinking behind the horizon, Alec found himself in Magnus's arms, as they danced, slowly in the sand, Jace's music flowing over them. His head rested on Magnus's shoulder, and his heartbeat echoed against his chest. Warlock hearts beat differently, and it's sound, once foreign, was the sound of home now. Alec felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world.

The tune picked up, becoming more lively, and their kids rushed over to them, and the happy family danced in the sand, Izzy and Jace and Clary and Simon picking their way over through the small crowd to them.

It was a happy reunion, everyone talking at once.

Magnus danced with Izzy, as Clary and Alec danced together, leaving Simon andd Jace to glare at each other. They were the best of friends, but still felt the need to disguise their friendship, as a show of their 'masculinity'.

A few feet away danced Emma and Julian, finally free of the Parabatai bond, and near them, Cristina, Mark and Keiran danced together.

They cut the cake and fed it to each other, and then later, when most of the guests had gone, they portalled back to the loft.

Magnus looked at the sign that read 'Magnus Bane' and looked over at Alec, who had Max dozing in his arms. Rafe was blinking sleepily and rubbing at his eyes with his hands.

"I think we need to do something about this sign.. What do you think?"

Alec smiled, his eyes glinting. "Hmm, I agree.."

Magnus flicked his fingers and the letter changed themselves into "Lightwood-Banes"

Alec leaned over and kissed him. Max stirred in his arms, and he laughed softly, brushing the hair of their son's forehead.

"Bed for you, darling"

The loft was unchanged, the same way it was in the morning when they left it. Magnus and Alec put their kids to bed and made their way into their room.

"You never cease to amaze me Alec"

"In good ways I hope"

Magnus laughed, and kissed him.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander. My heart for yours, my soul for yours. Forever."

Later, as the sun rose on the horizon of their new life together, their hands lay entwined on the bed, the rings on their fingers gleaming in the dawn light. The rune had been added on Alec's heart, and now stood stark and true on his bare chest, like the one on his arm. It would never fade, like his love for Magnus.

The Lightwood-Banes family was asleep, and happy, and their new life stretched out in front of them, for their hearts beat as one.


	2. Biscuits

It was another warm morning in Magnus's loft. Alec finished a shower, and stepped out, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, when he froze.

In the middle of the loft, having a fierce staring contest with Chairman Meow, was a dog.

Alec stood frozen. Magnus was nowhere in sight, and the two animals were staring at each other in such a way it made Alec's blood cold.

"Magnus!" He called out. "Magnus, where are you?"

No reply. Alec expected that.

Magnus had rushed into the shower as soon as Alec was out, and when he was in a rush, he took just an hour. Sunday was for him to relax. Just great.

The dog was now looking at him. Warm brown eyes, red fur. A cocker spaniel.

"Hey, um, here doggie.. why don't you tell me where you're from?" Alec heard himself. "Oh, right. You can't talk. Sorry. MAGNUS!"

That startled the dog, and it ran towards Alec, barking. Before Alec could do anything, its strong jaws were clamped on the towel he wore around his waist, and it pulled.

The towel slipped away just as Magnus walked in, hearing all the shouts.

"If there isn't a world threatening emergency, Alexander, I am going to be very disap-" he trailed off, on seeing the sight of Alec in his birthday suit. Alec felt himself blush.

"Well, my darl-"

Alec interrupted him.

"Is that your dog? If so, it stole my towel. If not, it still stole my towel"

Magnus laughed. It was a tinkling sound, ringing through the apartment.

" Oh Alec, that's not my dog. It's biscuit's. She wanted us to pet sit while she and Jace attended a meeting for the Institute heads."

"Oh. Um. Can you give me my clothes?"

Magnus flicked his fingers, and Alec was dressed in his black sweater, and jeans.

"Maybe a bit of glitter.."

"No, Magnus"

Magnus smiled, and pouted. Just then, Max came running into the room, in his triceratops onesie.

"Puppy!" The dog ran from Max, hiding behind the sofa.

"Puppy, daddy?"

Alec scooped his son into his arms. "Yes Max, puppy. See?"

"Puppy!"

Magnus laughed. "Well I better get this back to Clary before he causes anymore trouble."

"What's his name?"

"Oh, didn't I say? She named it after herself, selfish girl. He's called Biscuit."

Alec laughed. They portalled to the Institute, where Clary met them.

She ran to the dog, and hugged it, her bright hair mixing with the dog's.

" Oh, thank you guys for taking care of him. I hope he wasn't any trouble?"

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look. Alec tried to stifle his laugh.

"No. None at all."

After returning the dog to the Institute, and Max was with Izzy, they sat by the fire.

"Alec?"

"Hmm"

"We should get a dog."

"No."

"A cocker spaniel"

"No."

"With red hair."

"NO"

"Well too late. I already signed is up to adopt one."

"Magnus you did WHAT!"

"Aw, darling, I'm only joking, though if you really want one.."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me"

"Yes, I love you."

As the fire went out, Alec leaned against Magnus and shut his eyes.


	3. Cats

Magnus loved musicals. It was a well known fact. He loved the singing and dancing, and the bright lights and costumes.

What people did not know, was that his, and his cat's favourite musical, was Cats.

He watched the musical at least 3 times a year, always in the best seats.

And now that he had a boyfriend, who he loved, he made it his mission to watch it with him.

"No, Magnus. I will not watch some mundanes dance around the stage dressed as cats. It's a dreadful waste of time."

"But Alec it's fun!" Magnus pouted, making his own cat eyes wide in a way he knew Alec couldn't say no to.

"Oh ok. But next time we do something I want."

"Like?"

"Like.. I'll get back to you on that"

Magnus laughed. "All right, I've booked tickets for tonight!"

"How did you know I would agree?"

"Because I know you."

Five hours before the show, Magnus and Chairman Meow started to get ready. First they took a long shower, and emerged smelling of sandalwood.

Magnus then dressed in a black suit with a bright pink waistcoat. It had glitter on it. His make up took another hour. Alec then took five minutes to get dressed in a simple black suit.

Magnus grabbed a fanny pack, for "tickets and his wallet, and makeup for a touch up" Alec wasn't surprised. The pack was bright pink. With Glitter.

An hour later, they arrived. The bright lights of the theater blinking the name of the show called their attention as they portalled in. They found their seats, best in the house as always.

The lights dimmed. The starting notes of the song came on and Magnus gripped Alec's hand in excitement.

The songs were silly, as were the dances. Perhaps that was what made Alec smile, as his boyfriend sang along to all the songs.

After the interval, Alec began to notice something alarming. Magnus's fanny pack kept squirming.

"Um, Magnus? Why is your bag moving?"

Magnus smiled sheepishly.

"Oh that would be the Chairman."

Alec was speechless. There was probably some charm that made the bag bigger on the inside, but the theatre had a strict 'No Animals' policy.

Alec gave him a look. "Aw darling, it's his favourite musical as well!"

Alec couldn't help but laugh. Only Magnus and his cat would have a favourite musical, which happened to be Cats.

Suddenly, the bag gave a loud meow, and Magnus opened the bag to tell Chairman Meow to keep quiet, when the cat jumped from the bag and ran between the feet, of all the finely dressed people in the box. There were loud squeals and screams as the cat ran through the theatre. The performers continued their song, performing Skimbleshanks as Magnus and Alec ran after the cat.

They stopped in front of a security guard, who held the cat clutched tightly in his hands.

"Um, which way are the washrooms?" Magnus tried.

The guard was having none of it. They found themselves on the street, the guard kicking them out, and made himself very clear as he told Magnus he had a lifelong ban.

"Ah well, just another hundred years. Meanwhile, there are plenty of other musicals."

Alec laughed at the expression on Magnus's face.

"I'd have to agree. That was the most fun I've had in weeks."

Magnus smiled.

"See, I know you better than anyone."

"That you do. Though I don't know what caused Chairman to act that way. Do you usually bring him along to musicals? I liked that song."

" Yeah, i never watch one without him. Hmm, that was weird wasn't it. Maybe he felt stuffed in that bag. Oh you liked that song, did you?"

Alec groaned.

"It's going to play on repeat now isn't it?"

"Yup. Let's get dinner. Taki's?"

Alec nodded, smiling.

They walked in the moonlight, hand in hand, the voice of their laughing and talking heard by few. Chairman Meow slumped behind them, a rare smile on his face, his job of disrupting the date and getting attention accomplished.


	4. Coffee

Alec watched as the man in the corner booth typed away at his laptop. The sun glinted off the rings he wore on his fingers, as they moved fast, typing away.

Alec gave the floor one last sweep, before returning his broom back to the closet. He liked his job, as a barista he got to meet a lot of interesting people. New York City was huge, and there were a few regulars among the masses of coffee addicted drones that came to the cafe every day.

Also, he needed this job since he got kicked out of his house, for coming out as gay. His brother and sister had supported him, but his dad was against homosexuality.

He sighed, and made his way to the table.

Putting on a smile, he said, "Can I get you a refill?"

"Um.." the man looked up. Alec felt his breath vanish. He was beautiful. The warm skin, and beautiful hazel eyes, that caught the light in the most perfect way, he was everything Alec dreamt of. But there was no way he would be not straight.

"No thanks," he smiled, making his face light up. "Though, there is one thing you can get me.. how about your number?"

Alec stopped in the middle of raising his notepad to take an order.

"M-My number?" He stuttered out. 

Idiot, Alec thought. Cute guys asks you for your number and you freeze. Great job.

"Oh My God, are you- oh no- I just thought you were gay, or at least bi- I'm so sorry, I should go"

Alec caught himself.

"Um- no wait don't go!"

The man turned around in his act of sprinting away.

"I'm n-not that- I mean- I'm like you- I mean- I am gay. So yeah, I'll give you my number, if you give me yours"

Magnus smiled again, and Alec felt his heart flutter.

He scribbled a number on the side of his cup, while the man entered his own number into Alec's phone.

As The Man was leaving, Alec called out, " What's your name?"

"Magnus. Magnus Bane."

~•~ a month later..~•~

Alec shuffled around the apartment nervously, fluffing pillows and rearranging flowers. The small pride flag he had was brought out to the front, another flag had joined it, blue and purple and pink for Magnus's bisexuality.

"Hey, Alec, honey calm down, it's just dinner," Magnus took his elbow, holding on to him. "We don't ever have to see them again. You know that, right?"

Magnus had thought it would be a good idea for him to meet Alec's parents, even thought Alec told him what had happened between him and his dad. Alec himself had met Magnus's dad, a man who accepted Magnus and Alec with open arms.

"Yeah. I do. Thanks for pushing me to do this," he smiled.

"Anything for you."

The doorbell rang, and the colour leached out of Alec's face.

He made his way to the door and took a deep breath, before opening it with a smile on his face.

"Mom, how great to see you," Alec said, hugging a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, who Magnus recognised from pictures as Alec's mother.

Alec nodded at a stout man. "Dad"

Alec's mother made her way into the room, exclaiming about how good it was to see him, how thin he was, all the usual mom things.

Alec put his hand around Magnus's waist. "Mom, dad, there is someone I'd like you to meet." The Lightwoods knew they were meeting someone, that was one of the reasons Robert, Alec's dad, hadn't wanted to come.

" This is Magnus Bane. My boyfriend."

Maryse smiled at Magnus.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you Magnus," she said as she shook his hand.

"Dad?" Alec asked.

"Nice to meet you," he grunted out, forcing a smile on his face that looked like a grimace.

Dinner was awkward. Robert barely said a word, while Alec and Maryse caught up, trying to include Magnus in their conversation.

Just as Magnus thought it had gon pretty well, made the mistake, just as Alec's parents were leaving, to say, "Well this was nice. I hope you will visit us again soon."

Robert stopped in the doorway. Alec had smiled at what he had said, so had Maryse, but Robert turned in the door, coat in his hand.

"Us?" He asked. "I thought this was a one time thing, that Alec was using you to prove a point. Us, means together. Alec, are you really telling me that you are dating him, of all people?"

Alec looked like he had been slapped in the face. 

"Of course, dad. I like Magnus, a lot. Why would I ever invite you to dinner if this wasn't serious?"

Robert huffed and stormed out of the door.

Maryse looked sorry.

"Aw, honey he doesn't mean that. He'll come around, you're his son!"

Alec tried to smile, as his mother went after his father.

"Hey, look at me. It will be fine, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."


	5. Eternity

Why does a person dream? A dream is a wish the heart makes. A dream is your deepest desire. A dream is something you long for.

~•~

The apartment was warm, warmer than usual, and a vague smell of fish wafted through the air, making Alec scrunch his nose up. The potion Magnus was brewing in his den didn't require fish, but it smelt like it. Alec found this mildly confusing, but he didn't think much of it. He trusted Magnus, more than anything. The way Magnus takes up this huge chunk of his heart, the way when they are not together, he feels _incomplete_. They had discussed this over and over for a year. It was time.

No matter what Magnus had said, he wasn't ready to lose Alec, never. Nor was he ever going to lose his little Rafe. So, when his old friend Ragnor Fell approached him with a spell he had found in the Spiral Labyrinth, with Tessa and Jem, to make Shadowhunters immortal, he knew he had to talk to Alec about it. It was a long and complicated process, and he was delighted when Alec said yes. They had also spoken about Rafe, and with him, and decided that if the spell worked on Alec, they would attempt it on Rafe.

The mystical potion was almost ready when Alec walked into the room. Magnus was adding the last ingredient, and the potion was bubbling a bright green. He scooped the potion into two vials, and then leaned down to where Rafe was sitting, asked him something in Spanish and took a strand of his hair.

He added it to one of the vials, which turned golden with a sizzle.

Alec yanked out one of his own hairs, and added it to the second vial, which turned blue.

"Ok, so the potion will link me to you, Alec, and Rafe to Max. It's like a smaller version of the Parabatai bond. Alec and Rafe will become immortal, while Max and I will get some physical attributes, like the speed and strength, of a Shadowhunter. Alec, are you ready?"

Alec looked into Magnus's cat eyes, those golden orbs glimmering in the low light, full of hope and love. He knew he could back out, even then. But he wouldn't. He wanted this. For him, for Magnus. He felt the need, an ache in his chest, to make sure this wonderful man would never be sad. So, he took a deep breath, and took Magnus's hand, and they each took a sip of the potion.

The potion tasted how Magnus smelt. Alec couldn't explain it, he _just knew_. At first, there was a burning sensation, a light one, that spread through his veins, lighting his nerves, right down to his toes. Then, he felt a cold air rush through him, and where their hands were joined, a dazzling white light shone.

The light faded, and Alec didn't feel any different, except for the beat of his heart. It was different than a humans', he knew Warlock hearts beat differently. He had fallen asleep to the rhythm of them. He could feel it in his blood, the connection to Magnus, a pull, to his husband. The new rhythm was a bit unusual; but he would get used to it, he had forever.

Magnus glanced at Alec; and the happiness in his eyes was so profound, Alec wondered what he had done to deserve this miracle. Loving Magnus was the best thing he could ever do, it was tied to the beat of his heart. _Quite literally_.

Alec whispered, leaning into his husband, "Thank you, Magnus."

"Alexander," he said, brushing over Alec's cheeks with the back of his knuckles, and then cupped his cheek, "I would go to Edom and back if it meant having you for the rest of my life." Alec turned his face to kiss his palm, and Magnus felt it hum through his body, the connection an electric charge that would never fade.

"No more going to Edom," Alec smiled.

Magnus beckoned Rafe and Max forward, and they ran in front, silent, knowing how important this was.

Alec crouched down to Rafe's level, and put his hands on the young Shadowhunter's shoulders.

"Rafe, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, not wanting his son to regret it later.

Rafe nodded, and let out a steady stream of Spanish, ending with his trademark Boludo, which made Magnus smile, and ruffle the boy's hair.

Max gripped his brother's arm, his blue eyes wide and serious as he took a sip of the golden potion. Rafael took a swig of the potion, and winced as he felt the burning sensation. Max's eyes grew wider, and Rafe's hand flew to his chest and he gasped, as the white light grew between them.

The light faded and Rafe and Max stood there. Rafe had a look of wonder, and a small smile tugged at his lips. Max, on the other hand, was beaming, his eyes shone, and he hugged Rafael tight.

Alec's face hurt from smiling. Magnus waved his hands, and a soft rain of glitter fell on their heads. Rafe looked up in amazement, and put his hands out, letting the sparkly flakes sift through his fingers. He came up to Alec and squashed his face in the worn fabric of his hoodie, as Alec smiled at the way he had begun trusting him. Magnus approached them, Max in his arms as Alec rose, gripping Rafe's hand.

"My boys," Magnus said softly.

Their family would grow old without him, Izzy and Simon, Clary and Jace. It would hurt, when they would lose them. But Alec had Magnus, had his sons. They would get through it, as they did all things – _Together._


End file.
